


I Could Do This for Eternity

by tinydancer



Series: gallavich week 2014 [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydancer/pseuds/tinydancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian snuggles more into the pillow and Mickey feels his chest swell up with a familiar feeling of affection for whenever he does cute shit like that</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Do This for Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: written for the last day of [gallavich week](http://mickoviches.tumblr.com/tagged/gallavich-week), day seven: domestic Ian and Mickey. Thanks for reading!

Ian emerges from the bathroom, turns the light off and practically flops onto his side of the mattress.

Mickey looks down at him, lying face-first into the pillow and not even under the covers yet. He runs a hand through Ian’s wet hair and smiles. “Long day, huh?”

Ian replies with a muffled, “Hmmm”. He snuggles more into the pillow and Mickey feels his chest swell up with a familiar feeling of affection for whenever Ian does cute shit like that.

“I’m guessing you’re too tired to fuck, sleepyface?” Mickey raises his eyebrows, though Ian can’t even see him. Granted, Mickey feels almost just as tired. Honestly, seeing Ian so comfortable and sleepy is turning out to be the highlight of a long day.

“Hmm, just wanna cuddle, Mick,” Ian yawns loudly and turns to look at Mickey with a small smile. “You’re really good at cuddling.”

Mickey shakes his head and pulls the blanket over Ian, since apparently he’s too lazy to do it himself. “How can someone be _good_ at that? It’s basically just putting your arms around someone, or letting them put their arms around you. Long-term hugging.”

Ian snorts at that, but shuffles closer. He puts his chin over Mickey’s head, which is followed by the familiar feeling of Ian’s long arms wrapping around his body. Mickey instantly feels much better, and somehow safer. He’s as about as comfortable as anyone could possibly be, until –

“Jesus fuck, did you dip your feet in a bucket of ice or something?”

“Shh, Mickey. Just let me. You’re so warm.”

“Your frozen toes can go back to Antarctica for all I care.”

“Is this because I said you’re good at cuddling?”

“ _No_ , Ian. Your feet are really cold and –.”

“Please.”

Mickey sighs, because he's totally in love with a manipulative asshole who takes advantage of Mickey’s body heat every chance he gets. “Okay, fine. This is the last time, I swear.”

Ian throws one leg over him, and the other foot manages to creep between Mickey’s ankles. He kisses Mickey’s hair. “G’night.”

Okay, maybe he feels _content_ with Ian Gallagher taking up all of his personal space, with their limbs tangled and his back pressed against Ian’s chest. Mickey knows he’s the most comfortable he’ll ever be – yeah, evening including the cold feet.

 

 


End file.
